Keep watching over Durin's sons
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Todos olvidaban que él, a demás de ser un Rey sin reino y de un guerrero que había peleado muchas batallas en el pasado, era un hermano y un tío, y ¿por qué no?, tambien un padre.


Keep watching over Durin's sons

Cerro la puerta con cuidado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, al fin había conseguido que el pequeño Kili se durmiera y no quería que volviera a despertar; necesitaba un descanso.

Camino por el pasillo hacia la sala donde su hermana le había preparado el sofá para dormir, lo que no esperaba era verla sentada en la mesa con un te entre sus manos y los hombros caídos. No tuvo corazón para hablarle, pero si para acercarse y poner sus grandes y toscas manos sobre las de ella. Podía sentir su lenta respiración y hasta los pequeños sollozos atorarseen su pecho. Solo dos veces había visto llorar a su hermana, solo por dos personas: La muerte de su hermano menor y por su amado esposo, ni siquiera la desaparición de su padre y la muerte de su abuelo habían logrado conmoverla hasta las lágrimas.

-Gracias por estar aquí Thorin- dejo de sostener la tasa de te y rodeo su mano con la de su hermano. Aunque le costara admitirlo necesitaba el apoyo de su familia, y su familia ahora solo eran sus pequeños hijos y su hermano.

-No podría estar en ningún lado más- acarició su mano mientras la observaba con infinito cariño. Era su hermanita, era su pequeña Dis.- Dwalin se encargará del taller por ahora y si lo quieres podría mudarme para acá, para que no estén los niños y tu sola.

-No necesitas dejar tu vida de lado solo por nosotros-le dijo su hermana al darse cuenta que mientras ella lloraba la muerte repentina de su esposo Thorin estaba tomando las decisiones.

-No tengo ninguna vida aparte del taller y de ustedes...a demás sabes que no quiero ninguna vida aquí.

-No deberías ser tan-Thorin la interrumpió y le pidió con la mirada que no siguiera, que esa no era una conversación para una noche como esa. Le odio amablemente que se fuera a dormir mientras él observababa el sofá y pensaba que te dria que haver algo si se iba a quedar a vivir ahí. Aunque por una noche seria perfecto.

Descanso una horas mientras el sol estaba oculto hasta que sintió un ligero tirón de sus ropas y el susurro de una voz infantil llamándole. Alarmado se levanto de golpe pero se relajo al ver que era Fili con la pijama puesta mientras tenia a su pequeño hermano pegado a él escondiendo su cara. Observó como el brazo derecho del rubio se aferraba fuertemente al pequeño.

-¿Que sucede chicos?- se sentó en el sofá y tallo sus ojos para quitarse la modorra que su cuerpo aun sentía.

-No podemos dormir- le dijo Fili y Kili asintió en silencio para darle la razón-Y no queremos ir a molestar a mamá.

-De acuerdo, vengan-se levanto del sofá y cargo a Kili en sus brazos mientras estiraba una de sus manos a su sobrino mayor, este un poco dudoso al principio decidió tomarla y juntos caminaron al cuarto que horas atrás había abandonado.

Los recosto en sus camas y se sentó en la silla que había dejado en el medio de ellas. El pequeño Kili lo observaba con las cobijas estiradas hasta su carita no dejando ver mas que sus ojos marrones, la perfecta combinación para su cabello.

-Papá ya no volverá-le dijo con su vocecita por detrás de las cobijas y lo que le enterneció y entristeció fue que no lo estuviera preguntando, si no confirmando.

-Nunca lo hará -volteo a ver a Fili que esta vez fue el que hablo y se dio cuenta que intentando alejar a los niños del dolor general los estaban no sumiendo en su propio dolor.

-Tienen razón chicos, su padre no regresará, pero eso no significa que no siga viviendo en ustedes-en ese momento sentado junto a ellos fue cuando se prometio que nunca les hablaría con adornos, ellos se merecían toda la verdad- O que no lo vuelvan a ver en un futuro muy lejano. El que se haya ido no es su culpa o culpa de ustedes, no es culpa de nadie; solamente fue llamado antes a los Grandes salones.

-Pero ahora mamá esta sola- le dijo Kili mientras enterraba mas su carita en las cobijas. Thorin se inclino hacia él y acarició su cabello.

-Yo estoy aquí, al igual que tu y Fili...ustedes serán los enanos grandes y fuertes que ella necesitara ¿o no?-los volteo a ver a los dos y estos asintieron-Perfecto, ahora es tiempo de dormir.

Los dos pequeños se acomodaron mejor y el espero a que se quedaran dormidos, no espero que la mano de Fili lo sujetase de la ropa antes de que se fuera, pidiéndole en silencio que no lo hiciera.

-No me iré nunca Fili, y si lo hago ustedes vendrán conmigo.-se inco junto a su cama y acarició su gran melena rubia- Necesito que me ayudes, que cuides a tu hermano y que seas fuerte. Que seas un león.

El pequeño asintió en silencio, mas relajado por las palabras de su tío.

-Ya no tendremos un papá- dijo justo antes de cerra los ojos.

Thorin se puso de pie y camino una vez mas hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla por su mente paso un pensamiento, una promesa y la determinación de cumplirla.

"En ese caso yo seré su padre"  
XXXXXXOOOOO

Mientras se iba acercando escucho las escandalosas risas de Fili y unos cuantos bufidos molestos de Kili-tal vez uno que otro regaño por parte de Dwalin pero esos ya eran normales. Cuando llego justo detrás de la trabajaba pudo observar a sus sobrinos peleando con unas espadas-no afiladas- y la forma en la que Fili dejaba en ridículo a su hermano con sus movimientos mas fluidos y su habilidad de utilizar unas espadas gemelas mientras Kili tenia muchos problemas con una simple y pequeña espada que Dwalin y él habían considerado adecuada para el pequeño. Si que estaban equivocados.

-¡Levanta la espada! ¡Ataca!- le grito el enano calvo que llevaba varias horas observando el entrenamiento. Dwalin era de los que te tiraba en el ruedo y esperaba que no te mataran, después te diría lo que hiciste mal y se la pasaría gritándote lo que deberías hacer; pero a pesar de eso era un gran maestro y un mejor guerrero.

-Tío - le hablo Fili mientras dejaba de defenderse de los esfuerzos de su hermano y lo desarmaba con facilidad para correr a saludar a su tío. Una vez que lo tuvo de frente chocaron sus frentes y observo como el otro joven recogía la espada de la tierra.

Kili camino abatido hacia él y le dio el mismo saludo que su hermano.

-¿Que tanto hemos mejorado?- preguntó al aire esperando que alguno de los tres contestara.

-Nada, no he mejorado nada- le dijo Kili mientras agitaba la espada con molestia.

Desde que habían tenido la edad suficiente había decidido que les enseñaría a pelear, a utilizar las armas y a forjarlas. Y muy orgulloso se sintió cuando Fili encontró su arma al tercer intento después de probar con el hacha y con una espada; desde entonces se enfocaban en el entrenamiento mas específico de sus espadas gemelas.

El problema fue cuando tuvieron que descartar el hacha, la espada, las espadas gemelas, la pica y unas cuantas armas mas para el joven Kili quien iba perdiendo el animo cada vez que descartaban una. Por ahora le entrenaban con la espada ya que ese había sido su menos peor. Y esperaba que esa suerte cambiara hoy.

Unos meses antes al ver la frustración de su sobrino había decido buscar aquella arma que le sentara como anillo al dedo, y por él fue con los hombres y pregunto por todo lo que ellos ocupaban. Para su desgracia la lista que le habían dado era similar a la que ellos habían utilizado a excepción del arco. Que al parecer era muy útil para un ataque a la distancia.  
Esa tarde lo había comprado con sus ahorros y les pido a los hombres que le enseñaran a utilizarlo. Por ahora solo sabia lo básico pero eso era suficiente para enseñarle a Kili por ahora.

Caminó hasta su sobrino que descansaba en una piedra y le tendió el arco envuelto en unos trapos. Nunca olvidaría la expresión que vio en esos ojos cafés cuando termino de abrir el paquete. Una combinación de emoción con incertidumbre y una pizca de esperanza se asomó por toda su expresión.  
Su hermano se acercó y vio el objeto con curiosidad.

-¿Esto no es un arma de elfos?-le preguntó.

Thorin negó inmediatamente y le contesto con un poco de enojo de que compararan un arco hecho para un enano con uno de un estirado elfo.

-Es un arco de enanos, hecho por y para enanos basado en uno de hombres. Y con suerte será el arma elegida para tu hermano- Fili asintió y animo a Kili para que lo probará.

Y una vez mas su pecho se sintió lleno de orgullo cuando vio que Kili se amoldaba a esa arma con naturalidad y disparaba con una precisión envidiable. Sin duda había cumplido su propósito.

Kili le agradeció con una sonrisa en la cara pero Thorin tuvo que hacerle prometer que aunque su entrenamiento seria mas encaminado de ahora en adelante al arco no podía dejar de lado la espada. Ya que necesitaba un arma de corto alcance que lo protegiera cuando los contrincantes estuvieran de frente a él. Y el castaño no tuvo problemas en decir que si.

Nunca podría describir la sensación de orgullo que tenia cada vez que veía mejorar a sus sobrinos en las artes de la batalla. El ver a Fili crecer saludable y con esa tupida melena rubia que lo asemejaba a un león y la barba que poco a poco hacia que se pareciera mas a su hermano fallecido, el verlo mejorar con sus espada y hasta con los cuchillos era razón para sonreír.  
Y el tener a un mas pequeño y lampiño Kili mejorar sus habilidades con el arco y atacar a presas con una precisión digna de un halcón tambien le llenaba de gozo. Desde siempre esos niños eran su mayor orgullo.

Y aunque era consiente que si seguía viviendo asi seria feliz había algo que no lo dejaba serlo completamente. La memoria de una montaña volvía a atormentarlo otra vez en muchos años.  
XXXXXXXOOOOOO

-Sabes que es una misión suicida-le dijo su hermana mientras tomaba asiento en frente de él en del comedor-Que si tienes la suerte de llegar a pesar de los peligros en el camino aun hay un dragón dormido debajo de todo...¿Estas consciente de ello Thorin?

-Lo estoy.

-¿Y aún así?

-Tengo que hacerlo Dis-Thorin se enderezó en la silla y observo a su hermana con el seño fruncido, no contaba con que el gesto fuera repetido por ella-Por ti, por los chicos, por nuestro pueblo...tengo que ir a recuperar nuestro hogar.

-Este es nuestro hogar ahora.

-Sabes que nunca lo ha sido para mí. Sabea que siempre ha sido solo una situación temporal.

Dis soltó un suspiro y aunque quería soltarle un gran golpe en la cabeza a su hermano sabia que no lo haría cambiar de parecer. Thorin necesitaba hacer ese viaje, ella lo sabia muy bien.

-¿Cuando piensas irte?- Thorin relajo su postura cuando comprendió que su hermana dejaría de dudar de su misión.

-Partiré al final de la semana para encontrarme con las demás casas, mientras los demás de la compañía viajarán al lugar acordado con el mago.

-¿Cuantos serán en la compañía?- no pensaba acompañarlo, aunque quisiera, ya que ella tenia el deber de cuidar de su pueblo cuando Thorin no estuviera.

-Seremos 11 enanos, el mago y la persona que el va a recomendar, solo espero que no nos haga perder tiempo valioso.

-¡Nosotros tambien iremos!- las voces al unísono de Fili y Kili les llegaron desde la puerta mientras la abrían de golpe enseñándoles que habían estado escuchando detrás de la madera desde hace un rato. Dis se puso de pie molesta por semejante falta de respuesta y para debatir lo que acababan de asegurar sus inmaduro e ingenuos hijos.

-¡Por supuesto que no irán! !Están locos si creen que lo permitiré!-les grito. Thorin de su asiento con mas calma de la de su hermana y puso una manos sobre su hombro para calmarla.

-En todo caso ¿Por que quieren ir? Ustedes no conocen Erebor, no pueden extrañar algo que nunca han visto.

-Porque es parte de nosotros, de nuestro linaje y de nuestros ancestros. ¡Debemos recuperarla!-la explicación de Kili fue efusiva, denotando la energía y el anelo por emprender ese viaje.

-Fue el hogar de ustedes, donde esta nuestra historia-Fili avanzo unos pasos mas hacia su tío y dejo perplejo a su hermano de lo solemne y tranquilo que lucia-Hemos oído historias de los grandes salones por toda nuestra niñez, tu nos las contabas antes de dormir. Cantamos sus canciones solo imaginando la grandeza que ahí se decía, merecemos saber de donde vienen nuestros antepasados, queremos volver nuestras imaginaciones realidad.

-¿Estas consciente de que podrían morir?

Kili estuvo a punto de volver a hablar pero la mano que le pedia silencio de su hermano lo hizo callar.

-Lo se, pero aún así lo haremos como los hijos de Durin que buscaron su hogar perdido.

Thorin se le quedo viendo a los ojos, buscando alguna muestra de duda o miedo pero solo encontró la ferocidad de un león. Sonrió mientras toma su cuello con una mano y chocaba sus gentes con cariño. No pudo sentirse mas satisfecho que en ese momento al ver a sus sobrinos peleando por un lugar en la compañía, por una oportunidad de recuperar ese hogar que les fue arrebatado. Se sintió tan dichoso que ni los sollozos ahogados de su hermana pudieron amedrentarlo. Tercera vez que la oía llorar, pero era comprensible. Sus hijos estaba por irse en una misión de la que posiblemente nunca regresarían.  
XXXXXXOOOO

El viaje fue tan y mas difícil de lo que les había asegurado. Se habían enfrentado a orcos y habían huido de ellos, se había encontrado con los elfos-aunque no podía tachar esa experiencia del todo terrible si fue muy incomoda-, había casi recibido un ataque al corazón cuando creyó que Kili no había logrado salir ileso de las montañas durante la pelea de los gigantes de piedra. Habían terminado con los trasgos y corrido de ellos para terminar enfrentándose con Azog y sus huargos. Después corrido de un oso que no era un oso pero tampoco era completamente un humano, habían entrado a un bosque infernal y sido apreciado por su rey igualmente de infernal e insoportable. Habían andado por barriles en el rio y visto a su sobrino Kili enfermar debido a una razón desconocida par él y por lo mismo había tenido que dejarlo atrás , a él y a Fili que no quiso separarse de su hermano.

Sin lugar a dudas el hobbit tendría una grandes historias que contar cuando volviera a casa, y mas hora que estaban todos reunidos en esos salones, con el dragón muerto y con la Montaña solitaria recuperada. Por fin había logrado su cometido.

Aunque aun faltara la Piedra del arca. Y nadie descansaría hasta que estuviera una vez mas en la parte alta del trono, de su trono.

Observó a Fili y Kili buscar sus armaduras, buscar cascos y petos que se adaptaran a ellos cuando tengan que pelear por proteger la montaña. Se leae acercó y ellos le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa esperando alguna palabra que les brindara seguridad como siempre. Lastima que lo único que recibieron fue un seño fruncido y una tosca contestación.

-Tienen que estar a la altura, no quiero que me decepcionen.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándoles ahí con las armaduras a medio poner y a Kili excusándolo y a Fili solo asintiendo. Pero los dos lo sabían, que como las historias sobre la grandeza de Erebor era cierta la historia de la locura del oro tambien lo era.

Mas notoria fue cuando Thorin, la viva representación de todo los que un enano debería ser, había decidido resguardarse con el tesoro y dejar que Dain se matara con los elfos y los hombres contra los orcos que acababan de aparecer de debajo de la tierra.

Ese no era su tío. No era el que había intentado arrojar a Bilbo de la muralla y el que había faltado a su palabra, y ellos lo sabían. Pero el saberlo no aminoraba el daño.  
XXXXXXXOOOOOOO

Fili observó en silencio como su tío se acercaba a ellos y como su hermano le gritaba. Como Kili ponía en palabras lo que él también quería decir.  
No habían viajado tanto tiempo y tanta distancia como para esconderse detrás de una muralla cuando la guerra que ellos habían ocasionado estaba afuera.

-¿Me seguirían, una ultima vez?-le escucho decir.

Fili camino hasta estar delante de él y desenvainó las dos espadas que descansaban en sus fundas. Su tío le sonrió y tambien junto la frente con él. Después de eso salieron de la montaña a hacer lo que siempre debieron haber hecho: Pelear.

Corrieron junto a Thorin, blandiendo sus espadas y matando a cuanto orco se les pusiera en frente. Pelearon por su honor y por la gloria, por la montaña y por su hogar. Pelearon por su Rey, por su tío, por su padre.

También lo siguieron cuando les pido que lo acompañaran a Revenhill a matar a Azog.

-Los quiero ahí, los necesito ahí -les había dicho y ellos solo asintieron.

Cabalgaron junto a Dwalin y a Thorin hacia la cima, observaron atentos cualquier ataque inesperado y siguieron el plan que su tío les tenía.

Fili siguió sus palabras al pie de la letra, no solo lo que le había encomendado en ese momento sino la promesa de cuidar de Kili, de ser un valiente león. Mando a su hermano lejos a sabiendas de que se estaba metiendo en la misma boca de la serpientes.

Pudo ver los ojos de su tío, de su maestro Dwalin y de hasta Bilbo cuando Azog lo puso de frente y lo apuñalo dándole muerte. Para cuando los corazones de su tío y de su hermano se desgarraron el ya había caído y dejado de respirar.

Ahora con el corazón lleno de odio y desesperación Kili corrió a matar a todos los orcos; al igual que Thorin, solo que el tenía un objetivo mas específico.

Maldijo internamente el momento en el que se separó de su otro sobrino, del único orgullo que le quedaba. Y ahí, con el pequeño hobbit a un lado esperaba que aun quedara un Durin de pie.  
Lastima que eso no sucedió.

Nada los había preparado para la brutalidad de esa batalla.  
Una batalla que sería recordada con las canciones y memorias de aquellos que sobrevivieron, de aquellos que se sentarán en frente de todo aquel que quiera oírlo hablar sobre la Batalla de los cinco ejércitos; de los elfos, hombres, enanos y bestias luchando por mantener a raya a los orcos. Se recordaran a los guerreros que pelearon, al Rey elfo Thranduill y al Rey de Dail, Bardo, el asesino de dragones; asi como tambien cantarán canciones del Rey Thorin Escudo de roble y de sus herederos Fili y Kili, príncipes de Erebor, que murieron defendiendo su hogar, su montaña.

Y Bilbo Bolsón contará las mejores anécdotas de un tío y de sus sobrinos, de una familia que ahora ya no existía.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Surgió de un momento al otro cuando la luz se había ido de mi casa y después de ver una imagen que me desgarra wl corazón :'(  
Bueno, espero les guste y si asi fue háganmelo saber y sino tambien para saber en que puedo seguir mejorando.  
Gracias por leer. Saludos ^_~

Pd: A alguien a demás de mi no les gusto las muertes de Fili y Kili en la película?


End file.
